Talk:Dororo/@comment-27499177-20190628133107
Okay guys... let's just settle this. Dororo is a girl. She is biologically a girl and only dressed and act like a boy because her parents taught her to do so to survive the war torn country that is sengoku era Japan. To just assume that she is transgender just because of her clothing is probably one of the most insulting thing to say if it is ever spoken to me, regardless if I am trans or not. You wouldn't call just randomly say a woman with extremely short hair and a rather boyish clothing trans, would you? Maybe she just doesn't like girly clothing. If one is to have a gender dysphoria, they would try to fit in to that gender by changing their looks as well as clothing, which is why 2019 Dororo wouldn't fit into the trans category. There are also other occassions where we see Dororo such as the game, where Dororo chose to love as a women. In the recent manga reboot, Dororo is also more feminime and wouldn't mind using a rather girlish kimono for a day or two. Even in spin off titles or just doujins, such as Dororo to Enma-kun and Dororo bon, Dororo lived her adult live as a woman, with the Dororo to Enma-kun incarnation only dressing up as a man to disguise herself once again. HOWEVER, to people who still would like to claim that she is trans, I also have some examples that MIGHT hint at a transgender Dororo. that example being the live movie version of Dororo. It is certainly not the best adaptation of Dororo so I can see why people never brought that up. In that movie, Dororo not only chose to live like a man to survive, but also keep claiming that she is one and still choose to stay living as man even after things have settled down by saying "I still won't become a woman". However, we never got the planned sequels so we never knew whether she continue live as a man or decide to drop it when Hyakki finally gets his body parts back. The original manga, although personally I think this is because of her parents not properly teaching her what gender is, might also hint this as she claimed that she is a boy when she is taken by Itachi or when asked by Hyakki. If the 1968 version of the anime is counted as the same incarnation though, Dororo decided to drop the "I'm a boy part" and followed what Hyakki told her to do; stay in the village and grew up as a beautiful woman. In conclusion, Dororo is a girl. There have more occassions of Dororo choosing to live her adulthood as a woman than there are of her choosing to be a man. But, I think it is best for people to instead seperate different versions of Dororo instead of clumping it into a single entity. 2019 and Game Dororo is a girl and choose to live as a woman, not trans. Movie Dororo and the original manga dororo MIGHT be trans. Have a good day everyone. Stop Fighting, this isnt the Sengoku Era anymore.